


Это катастрофа

by Night_Witch



Series: В другой вселенной [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Witch/pseuds/Night_Witch
Summary: Представим, что после «Кризиса на Земле Икс» Барри и Айрис всё-таки отметили свадьбу со всеми приглашёнными гостями. Ведь после таких событий всегда случается что-то из ряда вон выходящее.





	Это катастрофа

Солнце. Жарко. Душно. Кейтлин ненавидела просыпаться рано в такую погоду. Минутку… Просыпаться? В последнем её воспоминании уже было раннее утро, и оно было несколько в другой обстановке. Например, с плотно закрытыми шторами, не пропускающими жаркие лучи, а следовательно, не нагревающими комнату. Также, не открывая глаз, девушка сделала вывод, что лежит голая в мягкой постели. Катастрофа.   
  
      Не смело приоткрыв один глаз она не без радости узнала свою родную комнату, а открыв второй обнаружила грязные мужские ботинки. Сноу была не рада унюхать от подушки едкий запах гари с утра. Не вставая с кровати, она вряд ли узнает, что было пока её не было, но вот часть подсознания совершенно не хочет этого знания.   
  
      Кейтлин, наконец, приняла сидячую позу и начала оглядывать комнату. С грустью она отметила отсутствие своих вещей в поле зрения и, закутавшись плотно в широкое одеяло, она несмело наступила на пол и направилась к шкафу. Показываться перед неизвестным мужчиной в одном одеяле откровенно глупая идея, даже, если он, вероятно, уже всё видел. К двери из комнаты Сноу шла медленно и тихо, боясь неожиданной встречи с владельцем потрепанных ботинок, а открывая дверь, молилась, чтобы та не скрипнула.   
  
      С кухни доносился тихий звук телевизора, и чувствовался бодрящий запах кофе. Как же сильно Кейтилин хотелось выпить кружечку крепкого, чёрного и без сахара. Вообще не понятно, зачем такой напиток портить какими-то добавками. Девушка выглянула из-за приоткрытой двери и на одном из стульев увидела большую спину накачанного, бритого почти налысо мужчины. Он сидел в одних только тёмно-синих джинсах, оголённый по пояс. Уже даже с этого ракурса было особенно заметно, что этот человек полная противоположность всем её бывшим. Грубые шрамы, тянущиеся от предплечий, и будто бы подчёркивающие мышцы рук, покрывали часть крепкой спины. Даже не зная, кто это, Сноу почувствовала в нём что-то от дикого зверя. Ни Ронни, ни тем более Джуллиан никогда не вызывали в ней таких сравнений.  
  
      «Фрост, если б я могла тебя прибить, я бы это сейчас сделала»  
  
\- Эй, - неуверенно позвала Кейтлин.  
  
      Мужчина резко обернулся на её голос. При взгляде на его, слишком уж знакомое лицо, Сноу захотелось засмеяться и впасть в истерику или проснуться ещё раз, на этот раз окончательно. Хотя если это всё реально, то можно и не просыпаться - хуже явно не будет.  
  
      Это же не может быть правдой, да? Просто фантазия слишком разыгралась или с головой, что-то не так и пошли галлюцинации. Такие варианты нравились Кейтлин намного больше, чем то, что вероятно происходило в реальности.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - видя, что перед ним не Фрост, прохрипел Мик Рори своим грубым прокуренным голосом, - Кофе будешь?   
  
      Это самое лучшее, что пришло ему в голову. И, на удивление, звучало правильно, будто так и должно быть. Будто это и должен говорить мужчина той, кто не помнит, как провела с ним ночь. Очень даже хорошую ночь, отметил Рори. Он даже не ожидал, что докторша на подобное способна, хоть Фрост и объяснила ему всё, поверить в это было сложновато. Уж больно сильно похожи для него эти две версии девушек, просто способности разные.   
  
\- Да, точно. Кофе. Мне нужно срочно проснуться, - слегка заикаясь пробубнила Кейтлин и насыпала в кружку сразу четыре ложки порошка. Чайник на плите только вскипел, значит мужчина сам недавно проснулся.  
  
      Мик Рори в одной квартире с ней. В её кухне и пьёт чёрный кофе из её любимой кружки.  
  
      «А что было в других комнатах?»  
  
      Нет. Стоп. Это сон, плохой жуткий сон. Ничего не было и быть не могло. Фрост, конечно, стерва самоуверенная, но Мик Рори... Нет, это слишком даже для неё. Очень грустная и, к сожалению, вполне реальная мысль, прозвенела в голове Сноу: раз они противоположности, то её злая половина вполне могла провести одну ночь с человеком с подобным соблазнительным телосложением. Девушка резко приостановила свой поток размышлений.   
  
      «Соблазнительным телосложением... Спокойствие, Кейтлин, ты просто спишь»  
  
\- Вообще-то нет. И у тебя тоже очень красивое тело, - прервал молчание Рори.  
  
      Сноу, чуть не захлебнувшись горячим кофе, удивлённо осознала, что высказала вслух часть своих мыслей. Причём именно ту часть, которую никто на этой и других землях знать не должен.  
  
\- Мы с тобой...? - она нервно переводила указательным пальцем от себя к нему. Сомнений в её смутном сознании правда почти не оставалось, но надеяться она привыкла даже в самой плачевной ситуации. Например, как в этой.  
  
      Мик медленно кивнул, пристально и не моргая смотря на девушку, одной рукой опирающуюся о тумбочку за спиной. Вообще, вполне его вкус - миленькая, даже горячая. А уж как она обозлилась, когда он, пару лет назад, пугал её триумфальным сожжением Флэша... Такая за своих и убить может.   
  
\- Катастрофа, - другого слова на ум Кейтлин не пришло.  
  
      Рори, запутавшись в своих собственных мыслях, не совсем понял, что она имеет в виду под этим словом:  
  
\- Вообще, всё было очень даже круто.  
  
      Сноу не весело усмехнулась и нервно дёрнула бровью:  
  
\- Не хочу знать подробностей, - резко отрезала она, на что мужчина лишь пожал плечами, но разглядывать её не перестал.  
  
      У Кейтлин в голове сейчас образовался огромный вакуум пустоты. Настолько она потеряла связь с реальностью. Мик Рори, огненный психопат, был всю ночь с ней. Точнее с Фрост. Ещё точнее в их общем теле.   
  
      В её теле. Был. Мик Рори.   
  
      Это самый мерзкий в её жизни вывод.  
  
\- Я это... пойду, - он залпом допил кофе, - Ты ботинки мои не видела?  
  
      Сейчас Сноу уже более-менее осмыслила происходящее и не верящим взглядом смотрела на Мика. Её удивило, что мужчина даже и не намекнул на продолжение ночи - это же вполне в его стиле. «Ну да, я не Киллер Фрост, которая всегда такая крутая. Её все любят» - горько думала Кейтлин.  
  
\- В спальне, - тихо сказала она, поставив кружку на стол.  
  
\- О, спасибо, а то я боялся, что у вас там придётся искать.  
  
      Сноу широко раскрыла глаза.   
  
\- Мы были где-то ещё? - почти шёпотом спросила она.  
  
      Под её взглядом Рори почти что почувствовал себя виноватым. Почти - не считается.  
  
\- Ну... Сначала бар, потом СтарЛабс и вот здесь.  
  
\- Зачем мы были там? - Вопрос был задан уже из любопытства.  
  
\- Ты... Она... Ну в общем, вы сказали, что никогда не делали этого в машине времени, - просто ответил Мик.  
  
      Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. Она поняла, что ей надо было спать до самого ухода Рори. Как же прекрасно могло бы пройти это утро, но нет, Сноу решила пойти за своим любопытством. Вот и расхлёбывай теперь.  
  
\- Я пошёл. Увидимся ещё сегодня.  
  
      Мужчина, закатав рукава на черной рубашке, подошёл к двери, как Кейтлин его спросила:  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Я же сказал. У вашей лаборатории наш волнолёт, - пробурчал Мик и захлопнул за собой дверь, оставив Сноу наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
      Чуть позже, зайдя в ванную, она обнаружила части своей одежды, невероятным образом оказавшейся разорванной. Такое вполне похоже на этого поджигателя, и фантазия сама решила додумать произошедшее. Любопытство и фантазия когда-нибудь погубят человечество. Рори, наверное, эти вещи даже не знакомы, так что он в безопасности. При этих мыслях, Кейтлин нервно скривилась и заметила, наклеенный на зеркале, небольшой жёлтый листок со словами: «И не говори, что тебе не понравилось, Кейти»  
  


***

  
      Воспоминания действительно проявлялись. На удивление Сноу, они были слишком приятными, чтобы это отрицать. Но сознание упорно говорило о том, как же это мерзко. Мало ей Фрост в голове, так ещё и она сама разрывается между двумя диаметрально противоположными мнениями. Раздвоение личности при котором у одной из личностей еще взгляды на жизнь не совпадают. Потрясающе. В какие-то моменты её память непроизвольно выдавала куски вчерашнего дня. Они были слишком яркими, пылающими в самом сознании, разъедающими голову и здравомыслие изнутри.   
  
      «Понравилось». Это второй самый мерзкий вывод в её жизни. Разум не перестаёт твердить, что мерзкое нравится только безумцам. Однако, если не вспоминать, что это за человек, то всё казалось до смешного нормальным.  
  
 _\- Ты больной, - смотря в глаза Мику Рори, спокойно сказала Кейтлин. Не самая лучшая идея говорить это тому, кто усмехается, играя огнём у твоего лица._  
  
\- Возможно, это вы больны. Ты не задумывалась? - у мужчины даже зрачки расширились на этом вопросе.  
  
\- Как-то нет, - не скрывая неприязни в голосе, ответила она.*  
  
      Похоже пришла пора задуматься, поняла Сноу, с каждым днём медленно переставая считать себя нормальной. Уж слишком неправильной для неё выходила общая картина, а, следовательно, когда всё неправильно, значит есть ошибка. Злобная и хмурая ошибка.  
  
      Больше никакого Мика Рори в её жизни.  
  
\- Кейтлин? Земля тебя вызывает! Спустись с орбиты! - оглушил ей одно ухо Циско.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Что с тобой сегодня? Летаешь где-то.  
  
\- Неудачно легла спать, - легко ответила она, поджав губы, - Легенды уже улетели?  
  
      Это было бы так хорошо. Они улетят доламывать время, и Рори будет им в этом успешно помогать. И, возможно, они забудут его где-нибудь в юрском периоде, и с Кейтлин он больше не встретится. Это было бы для неё слишком хорошей правдой. Потому-то и не сбудется.  
  
\- Затем и зову тебя. Они улетают, мы же хотим попрощаться? - изогнув бровь, шутливо спросил Рамон.  
  
      «Нет»  
  
\- Да, я сейчас подойду.   
  
      «Может опоздаю»  
  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнёс друг, - Странная ты сегодня.  
  
\- Я всегда такая. Иди уже. - натянув улыбку, отмахнулась она и начала прислушиваться к затихающим за спиной шагам.  
  
      Не прошло и минуты, как этот звук возобновился, но теперь наоборот усиливался. Кейтлин решила, что Циско иногда бывает слишком уж навязчивым. Шаги затихли возле её кресла.  
  
\- Я же сказала, что иду, - не оборачиваясь, пробормотала Сноу.  
  
\- Да не обязательно. Я сам пришёл.  
  
      Это оказался не Циско. Она медленно встала с кресла и устало обернулась к Мику.  
  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? - резко спросила Кейтлин, отчего мужчина едва заметно усмехнулся. Ей в нос ударил неприятный запах пива.  
  
\- Куртку, - он показал пальцем на стул в дальней комнате за стеклом. На нём действительно валялась потрёпанная жизнью темно-зелёная куртка с кучей карманов.  
  
\- Ну бери и уходи, - сложив руки на груди, ответила девушка и отвела взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
  
      Но Рори почему-то молча стоял и, казалось, взглядом изучал её. Это бред, решила Кейтлин, ведь такой человек, как этот поджигатель, просто не может уметь изучать и приходить к каким-то выводам. Слегка задумавшись, она и не заметила, как объект её мыслей сделал пару резких шагов к ней и крепко, может даже слишком, схватил одной рукой за шею и развернул к себе. Мик не пытался её душить, как ей на секунду показалось, а просто максимально сократил расстояние между их лицами. Теперь, куда бы она не отводила взгляд - везде было его лицо, его глаза. К её удивлению, ни злости, похоти или чего-то звериного в них не читалось. Это было просто молчаливое изучение вполне спокойного и, да неужели, разумного человека.  
  
      Кейтлин несмело дотронулась до жесткой руки около своей шеи.  
  
\- Не надо, Мик, - она даже случайно обратилась к нему по имени. Вот до чего доводят разговоры со своими мыслями - человек перестаёт контролировать свою речь.  
  
\- А твоя другая половина была не против. Очень даже не против, - слегка усмехнулся он.  
  
\- Моя другая половина не в своём уме.  
  
      Он продолжал уверенно отвечать ей своим хриплым и тихим голосом:  
  
\- Вы же одно целое. В тебе это есть - уж я то вижу, - он наклонился ещё немного ближе, совсем на чуть-чуть.  
  
      «Катастрофа! Опасная близость!» - сигнализировал разум Кейтлин. Тело не подчинялось и даже не попыталось воспротивиться грубому поцелую Мика, даже, когда он второй рукой вплотную прижал её тело к своему. Нежность ему не знакома, как и неуверенность в себе. Но происходящее было так реально, и реальность эта будто бы возвращала к жизни.   
  
      Сноу, не отвечала на поцелуй, но спокойно прикрыла глаза и расслабилась. Слишком нравилось это чувство жизни, которое кипело в этом человеке. Оно зажигало внутри неё яркое пламя, не спокойное и согревающее, а то, сумасшедшее, которое прожжёт на своём пути всё. И это сносило голову, а с ней и остатки здравого смысла.   
  
      Всего на пару крошечных секунд Рори успел почувствовать, как Кейтлин целует его в ответ. Наверное, даже она сама это до конца не осознавала, понял он.  
  
\- Ребят, снимите себе номер, - ехидный голос Сары Лэнс сложно с чьим-то спутать, - Как насчёт Лос-Анджелеса шестидесятых?   
  
      Сноу не открывая глаз, вздохнула и порадовалась, что это не кто-то из команды Флэша. Рано радовалась.  
  
\- Катастрофа, - услышав голос не слабо шокированного Циско, Кейтлин резко открыла глаза, - Скажи, что это не то, что я видел! Потому что я не уверен в том, что видел!  
  
      Провал, причём полный и по всем фронтам. Для полноты картины должна ещё Фелисити заглянуть.  
  
\- Ты этого не видел, - не особо надеясь на успех, ответила девушка.  
  
\- Не сработало, - поджав губы буркнул Рамон и обратился к Рори, - Может отпустишь её уже? Вам мало, что вы мне психику на всю жизнь сломали, так ещё и продолжаете морально добивать?!   
  
      Кейтлин удивлённо обратила внимание на горячую руку на своей талии, которую Мик, чуть помедлив, всё-таки убрал.  
  
\- Вы двое, - Циско показывал пальцем на Легенд, - Улетайте. Я не смогу переварить за сегодня ещё больше информации, чем увидел.  
  
      Сара весело улыбалась происходящему на её глазах:  
  
\- Ладно, нюня, - согласилась она, - Рори, на борт. Кейтлин, не хочешь с нами?  
  
      Секунда сомнения не осталась без внимания - Рамон удивлённо поднял брови и потёр виски пальцами. Проходя мимо Мик даже стукнул его ладонью по плечу. Нравится ему смотреть, как кто-то страдает от его поступков. Хотя, Сноу он поцеловал, чтобы она начала, наконец, разбираться со своей головой, а не страдала шизофренией. Эффект, небольшой правда, Рори получил - девушка всё-таки расслабилась в его присутствии.   
  
\- Нет, - чуть усмехнувшись, ответила Кейтлин.  
  
       Свои ранние выводы она ещё помнила - больше никакого Мика Рори в её личной жизни. Забавно. Невольно в своих мыслях девушка перевела этого поджигателя из разряда «никогда в жизни» в «только не в личную жизнь». Но больше она своего мнения не изменит. Это точно.  
  
\- Тогда, до встречи, Сноу, - уходя вслед за Лэнс, Рори обернулся и добавил, - Если захочешь, мы можем повторить вчерашнее.  
  
\- Ни за что на свете, - Кейтлин отрицательно покачала головой и мягко, чуть заметно, улыбнулась мужчине на прощание.   
  
      Может и безумие так думать, но он теперь ей кажется не таким уж и психом, каким был при их знакомстве. Но нет, между ними только мирное общение - не больше.   
  
\- «Вчерашнее...» - прошептал Циско, - Меня кошмары будут преследовать.  
  


***

  
\- Плохо старался ночью, Мик? - спросила Сара по пути к волнолёту.  
  
\- Это тут не причём, - хрипло ответил Рори, не отводя взгляда от пола, - Просто она не оставит этих идиотов. Слишком привязана.  
  
      Лэнс удивлённо приподняла брови и улыбнулась:  
  
\- Мик Рори, который прислушивается к чьим-то чувствам?! - она резко остановилась и дождалась пока мужчина взглянет на неё, - Продолжай в том же духе и, может, когда-нибудь в какой-нибудь вселенной она в тебя влюбится.  
  
      Сара похлопала его по плечу и со спокойной душой направилась дальше к выходу, оставив Мика стоять в одиночестве. Он будто бы начал раздумывать над её словами. С чего бы кому-то влюбляться в него? Не понятно даже, зачем это чувство вообще нужно. Хотя, что он сам любит? Когда ему хорошо, а для этого нужно много денег и никакой ответственности. Принцессы в его сказке пока не предвидится.   
  
      Может, если у него будет много денег и личный остров - Кейтлин Сноу окажется очень даже интересным вариантом. Но связывать и принуждать Мик не собирается - такая и отомстить может. Что-то ещё определённо отличает её от множества других, но вот, что это за неизвестный кусочек - Рори понять не может.  
  
      Он устало вздохнул и неспешно пошёл вслед за Лэнс.   
  


***

  
\- Кейтлин, ты же понимаешь, что Сара бред говорит? - неуверенно уточнил Циско, увидевший произошедший разговор в мониторе подруги. Сам же ведь камеры везде развесил.  
  
\- Что? - Сноу обернулась и удивлённо посмотрела на него, - Нет, конечно! Это просто... нелепо и невозможно.  
  
\- Не говори это слово в этом городе. Каждый раз, когда кто-то это делает, то что-то резко становится возможным.  
  
      Девушка усмехнулась, приподняв брови.  
  
\- Не преувеличивай.  
  
\- Я преуменьшаю, - ответил Рамон, - Я за кофе. Тебе взять?  
  
      Она отрицательно покачала головой, отвернулась к монитору и заметила на соседнем стуле знакомую куртку, забытую владельцем. Видимо, придётся забрать её себе домой, поняла девушка, нельзя же вызывать лишние вопросы у остальной команды. С усталым вздохом, Кейтлин согласилась с Циско - Сара сказала полный бред. Приземлённый пироманьяк с вероятной манией величия никогда не сможет добиться её любви. Ей банально нужен тот, кто никогда не оставит одну ради спасения мира или ещё чего-то. Кто-то постоянный. Скрипнув зубами, пришлось признать, что именно под эту категорию поджигатель вполне подходит. Это просто невозможно. Здравый рассудок, как обычно, заблокировал все лишние мысли и оставил только одну - никогда и ни в какой вселенной Кейтлин Сноу не влюбится в Мика Рори.   
  
      Это самое безумное, что может прийти кому-то в голову.  
  
* _\- 1 сезон 10 серия_


End file.
